<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remnant by ImaShayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628655">Remnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaShayne/pseuds/ImaShayne'>ImaShayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, klangst, send help i hurt my own feelings writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaShayne/pseuds/ImaShayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gone wrong. Because honestly when does a mission go right? Why must every single mission be presented to them as "simply this ONE THING" only to be so much worse, and literally never simple.</p><p>Of course it's an information gathering mission, when is it not?  Secrets are always guarded so closely. And their newly minted, hotheaded leaders just HAS to rush into every situation because he has no impulse control. And who's there to save his butt but Lance? Though perhaps this time both of them will have to be saved, and for one of them it's just not enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksUnderTheStairs/gifts">BooksUnderTheStairs</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The semi-opalescent barrier of the cryo-pod might have been cool against Keith’s palm-if he could feel it- if he could feel much of anything besides this consuming anxiety which worked through his body, down to his very bones, echoing like a memory. Against the altean glow his own pale skin looked nearly translucent. Beyond his splayed digits was the darkened silhouette of the new red paladin. His second in command, his right-hand man, his self-proclaimed rival.</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot-“ Keith’s hoarse voice, thick with emotion, cracked as he whispered, “you should have held your position-“ With each word he spoke one by one his fingers curled into a fist against the cerulean glass. “Why-why don’t you ever just <em>listen.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>His second hand swung up, colliding with the barrier between them. He was sure that if sensations could make it through this encompassing numbness it would have hurt, if he could hear anything beyond the swift percussion of his heartbeat, it might have made a resounding boom throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>It did nothing to rouse the healing Lance.<br/>
<br/>
Both arms dropped lifelessly to his side in defeat, and instead of pounding uselessly at the pod, he glared uselessly at the other boy, outlining Lance’s form, wondering if, like his first stint in a healing pod, he would be left with a scare.</p><p> </p><p>Keith could still conjure, clear as day, the memory of red blooming out from Lance’s chest as if it were a flower. This was seared into the back of his lids. It would visit Keith in his nightmares he knew, the next he chanced to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, if Lance were dreaming, it was a pleasant one.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s fingers itched for action even as he flexed across the trigger. The give beneath his sure grip was satisfying for only a moment. He never paused to watch as his blast tore into solider or drone alike, never processed beyond knowing that he’d dropped his mark. Distantly, beyond each of his deliberate inhales he registered that Keith’s voice rang out over the coms, commanding in a way that both irked Lance, pushing him to <em>want </em>to disobey, and also sent his heart to racing. Lance ignored the orders being barked out in such swift succession, since thankfully none of them were aimed at him. There were so many moving parts to this operation-and the team was spread thin. Pidge in Green for the obvious reasons, as her lion was <em>still </em>the only lion with invisibility (Though she’d tried to explain to Lance that it was <em>not </em>invisible, but a complicated scientific blah blah blah- He’d learned long ago to tune out her and Hunk’s mumbo jumbo) Lance hadn’t even needed Keith to tell him how to do his job, though the other’s “stay put” still burned in his ears. As if he were some dog for Keith to train.</p><p> </p><p>Lance shifted in the snipers’ nest, eyes roving over the field of fallen enemies, ready and waiting for any sign of movement.</p><p> </p><p>Though he knew he was doing what he was <em>supposed </em>to, what he was <em>told </em>to do, and though the evidence of his ability lay strewn about in the battlefield beneath him, Lance still felt so frustratingly detached from the action. Fully futile in the relative safety of distance.</p><p> </p><p>He'd gotten stronger damnit! But how was he ever going to show the team-prove to Keith- and too himself that he deserved the position at the Black Paladin’s side?</p><p> </p><p>Lance had grown, but it appeared that Keith hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>The fiery boy who was now the team leader had reached an entrance point, beyond which lay the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>Why was it that every time a “simple” mission came there way, that supposedly only involved the gathering of information, <em>always </em>ended up like this?</p><p> </p><p>“Keith you should wait!” Lance had remained quiet for so long-a strategy to keep his position hidden from their enemies- that his voice sounded strange to his own ears; as a shout, though it was no more than a hoarse croak.</p><p> </p><p>Voltron’s fearless leader-however- paid Lance no heed as he plowed forward, beyond Lance’s line of sight. And there was no doubt that Keith had heard him, for even as the red paladin opened his mouth to repeat himself Keith’s hissed command rang clear over the comms. “Stay put.”<br/>
<br/>
Again. As if Lance were nothing more than a dog.</p><p> </p><p>The boy grit his teeth together, swallowing past his indignation. He remembered, a split tic before he jumped up to pointedly ignore Keith’s directions, that this rifle had a special setting on his scope, one that could track the energy signature of the suits they each wore, and pick up on the enemies’ in much the same way. With heart pounding loudly in his ears Lance’s fingers fumbled to the button of this alien rifle, still feeling new in his arms, before finally switching the mode over. As he put his eye too the extension Lance drew in a sharp breath. He tried to force words out of his mouth as panic coursed through his veins like frozen fire, petrifying him into place.</p><p> </p><p>There were too many warm bodies, paired with even more droid signatures within the lens of his bayard.</p><p> </p><p>They were right ahead of Keith. He wouldn’t be able to handle them all on his own, and no one would make it to him in time! Too busy with their own jobs, cogs within the mission.</p><p> </p><p>All save for Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith stop!” The blue eyed boy gave it one last chance, able to unstick his voice and his muscles simultaneously. “I can’t cover you from out here! Let’s re-group and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet Lance.” Keith’s deep voice was sharper than his blade and the Cuban boy found his mouth snapping shut, biting into his tongue in his haste.</p><p> </p><p>A small part of him wanted to snap out <em>‘fine, deal with the whole army all on your own!’</em> Wanted to refuse to dig Keith out of this mess. After all he’d gotten himself into it, but the boy had already begun to move, weapon shifting into nothing more than light as it returned to his armor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my way—” He’d made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Damnit Lance!” Keith’s voice was no longer a harsh whisper, but now grew in clarity and volume alongside his obvious frustrations. “I need you out—” Before Keith could finish his thought a pain filled cry tore across the line. Drawing out the concerned voices of the other paladins. Even Shiro chimed in from where he sat safe and recovering from his rescue.</p><p> </p><p>Lance didn’t need his rifle out and scope held up to know that the enemy had met with the head of Voltron, and as Pidge and Hunk’s worried yells joined that of Coran’s, Allura’s and Shiro’s, Lance’s legs pumped harder, sprinting for where he’d last seen the boy disappear.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Keith was not always alone in his vigil over Lance. During his long hours in the healing pod Coran came by the most. Bringing up the monitors and checking on Lance’s vitals with mechanical movements. If Keith had paid anymore attention, he would have noticed how lost the older altean appeared, how his usually sparkling periwinkle eyes grew distant and glazed. How his hand would stay hovering over the holographic screen for long moments. Eventually it would be the princess’s voice from overhead that would break him from his contemplation, mustache ruffling as he startled and bustled away, voice filling some bright and hope filled sentiment that fell on deaf ears.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing could free Keith of his own reverie.</p><p> </p><p>Hunk checked up on Lance almost hourly- when he could manage it. They were all paladins after all, and each of them played a vital role in both the daily routines of the ship, and the larger mechanisms of this forsaken war. Even if it was just for a brief moment, a few scant doboshes or stolen tics between things to be done. Distantly he was shocked, but thankful, that no one had asked him away; to rest, to eat, or for any of his other responsibilities as the teams so called leader. He wouldn’t have left Lance’s side regardless. If Keith ever looked over when Yellow’s pilot stepped up beside him, he would have witnessed the fresh tears glistening on his cheeks, unashamed even as his steady voice whispered the same promise each time- “see you soon buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Pidge never said anything on the few times she forced herself to come. Had Keith paid her any mind he would have seen how her narrow shoulders trembling with the sorrow she couldn’t quite suppress.</p><p> </p><p>Anytime Allura set foot within the gloomy hall the princess was murmuring under her breath, words barely audible even if he’d been attending the present moment; “I can’t lose anyone else, so please, please pull through Lance!”<br/>
<br/>
As if all of their prayers, cried aloud or whispered within their hearts, together could will Lance to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as if they’d all have scars left over from this war. Both seen, and unseen. Those didn’t matter though as long as they were alive.</p><p> </p><p>There were so many hopes that swirled within Keith, silent please he dared not give voice too. But, as Allura too eventually left and the lights in the healing bay dimmed, Keith whispered a single promise. As if he were bargaining for Lance’s life.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear- as soon as you open your eyes Lance— “He gulped past the sudden lump of emotions in his throat; the tangle of everything he felt for Lance, “I’ll tell you… this time I’ll say it. This time for sure. Just wake up sharpshooter.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lance skidded around the corner, body moving before he’d even fully registered the scene before him-Keith doubled over, weapon nowhere in sight as both of his arms clutched tightly around his middle, as a handful of drones advanced. Blue lights flashed and the altean broadsword materialized as a foreign weight against his palm. He’d not trained with this new evolution of his bayard as much, but even so he lunged forward. The harsh clang of metal meeting metal jarred up his arm, straining his muscles. It felt like his very bones ground against one another, his teeth clattering in his skull with the force of impact. The tip of his blade had driven straight through the chest plate of not one but two sentries. But Lance had put too much into his initial strike and his momentum carried him further forward. With as much strength as he could muster, he slashed to the side and he cut through what would have been the automaton’s ribcage, as if it were butter and not an alien alloy. He’d over corrected though, still not used to the cumbersome shape and heft of melee weaponry. It worked in his favor for probably the only time ever in a miraculous turn, knocking his own would be attacker to the side.</p><p> </p><p>An incredulous smile lit up Lance’s sweat streaked features and he looked around to see if anyone had seen that <em>absolutely rad </em>move! Like honestly how heroic was he? Swooping in like a dashing knight to rescue the damsel in dis-</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s gaze, previously dancing with lighter teal hues as adrenaline coursed through him, darkened once more as they landed on the black lion’s paladin, now fallen onto his knees and face contorted in pain. Though even in this state his violet eyes were wide as they in turn locked onto Lance.</p><p> </p><p>A blast shot past his head, so close that he could feel the heat from off it across his cheek. Immediately Lance dropped down, crouching next to the other boy and bringing up his own shield. With a motion that belied the amount of practice he’d logged into the training room Lance shifted as light gathered around his weapon. Within this sheath of beryl glow the form shifted, shattering and in his arms was his blaster. He shot around his defense, keeping the enemy at bay… for now.</p><p> </p><p>This all happened in only the span of a few tics.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t pause, squeezing the trigger beneath a steady grip even as he turned to look at Keith, brows drawn together in worry. It wasn’t if he really needed to aim this this narrow corridor. His eyes dashed around, but saw nothing too terribly wrong. In fact, despite the glare Keith shot him, the other didn’t look bad at all. A little worse for wear- but he did as well.</p><p> </p><p>Words piled up behind Lance’s lips. Platitudes, concerns, but what came out as his gaze shot forward again-noticing that he’d cleared the hall, though he knew they wouldn’t be in the clear for long- was; “If you’re good we gotta get outta here—”</p><p> </p><p>“No. We keep on—”</p><p> </p><p>“—we can regroup and try again—”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll move. There won’t be another chance like this Lance.” His voice was strained and Lance couldn’t pretend he wasn’t scared. Wasn’t Keith hurt? Where was his injury?</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever information is on the other side of this base isn’t worth dying over!” Lance wanted to keep arguing, as if him yelling could perhaps get through Keith’s thick damn skull. Better yet-just knock him out. Throwing a punch at the impulsivo idiota sounded so good right about now. But said stubborn leader was already pushing himself to his feet, Lance simply steeling himself to follow whatever hair brained plan was forming behind those dark swirling eyes, with the weather-all of a seasoned vet (which he supposed by the end of this war he would be) even if it was as simplistic as slicing and dicing through to the other side-</p><p> </p><p>Keith stumbled into Lance, almost knocking them both over in the suddenness of it. Both his shield and his gun fell away as he brought up his arms to steady the other boy. A warm wetness slicked against his digits and a specific sort of coppery smell filled his nostrils. But his attention was pulled in so many directions; one ear strained, listening on down the corridor for any telltale boots marching, while the worried inquiries after Keith and himself filled his other ear-oh shit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with him now guys, get ready for a retr-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hold your positions all!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me-“ This was stated directly to Keith, “are you really okay?” Lance could see no color in the other’s shadowed eyes as they swayed away from him. His arms grew tighter around Keith until a low groan pushed past the boy’s lips. It was obvious he hadn’t meant to let that sound slip but Lance was already pulling ack. Before he could say anything else- not even entirely sure what would have come out of his mouth- he glanced down at his hands, body already preparing to wipe the wetness from his pam.</p><p> </p><p>Red. So much that it seemed to fill his vision, but no. there was simply <em>so much. </em>Not only was his hand coated in it, but the viscera slicked up his arms, glistening in such a sickening way beneath the oppressive magenta glow that permeated every single damn galra ship. Nausea hit Lance as solidly as any blow and he wasn’t entirely sure how he willed himself to remain upright, to keep his lunch within his stomach, besides the sudden panic that coursed through him as surely as the life blood that coursed from Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it.” He hissed, and these three words did not fully portray every ounce of dread-bordering on hysteria that threatened to overwhelm Lance. His eyes flew over Keith’s body, still unable to find this mysterious injury-where was all of this blood coming from? If Keith would just let him <em>see!</em> His own hands dropped to grip the other’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine-“ His voice was gruff, but the red paladin heard the unsure waiver in it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so-just let me have a look.” Lance wrangled his voice into a clam, sensible tone. The sort that had been used on him, once upon a time by his older siblings, or that he would use on his niece and nephew. As one hand worked to pry Keith’s away from his stomach he raised his other to his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys we’re retreating, Pidge we need you to come pick us up-Keith is—”</p><p> </p><p>“Lance watch out!”</p><p> </p><p>They’d both let their guard down, and the blue eyed boy started. He didn’t feel the pain at first, only noticed the sudden spray of cardinal that painted the air around him. The rush of darkness that rushed in wasn’t quick enough to erase the agony.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Keith mentally kicked himself for what was probably the millionth time. Guilt gnawed away at him. They’d both let their guard down in that moment, but he had still seen the sentries rounding the corner, blasters leveling at Lance’s turned back-thought the edges of his vision had been blurring and graying. His warning had not come quick enough- though his voice had been a thick syrup caught in his throat. Keith had been too late in acting and Lance was the one suffering for it now.</p><p> </p><p>What sort of leader was he?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Another apology tore out of him and as soon as Lance was conscious again Keith knew that more would follow.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t be long now. He just needed to wait a bit more. Keith only knew this because the team had begun to gather at his back. For the first time he allowed his focus to be pulled away from the healing pod and its occupant.</p><p> </p><p>Tear stained faces surrounded him. Some- Hunk and Pidge, were still wracked by sobs. He was most taken aback though, by the sight of Shiro, the man who Keith had looked up too as an older brother, who’s face was red and splotchy, eyes swollen and tired.</p><p> </p><p>Keith gulped, but did not say anything. He wasn’t sure if there was anything to say, or if the heavy silence that filled the room as surely as they did relayed everything.</p><p> </p><p>Lance had really scared them all this time.</p><p> </p><p>Keith started as Hunk stepped forward, positioning himself to catch his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay big guy, let me get him.” Keith tried to keep his voice soft as he spoke; barely above a whisper. The yellow paladin didn’t so much as budge but before he could say another word the telltale <em>whoosh </em>of the cryopod sounded and Keith stepped forward without thought, his arms held wide.</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s limp form passed through his own.</p><p> </p><p>Confusion filled him as he turned in place, watching as Lance came too as if a scene from a well-known movie. Or perhaps a dream turned nightmare. Sounds came to him slowly and filtered. The languid way in which Lance blinked slowly, glancing around and unsure. Before his entire form went rigid and he clutched at Hunk’s shirt, knuckles white.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Keith—” hearing his own name jarred him back into the present moment.</p><p> </p><p>Lance couldn’t even finish his question. A fresh sob broke from Pidge, and Shiro stepped forward, hands coming up to rest over Lance’s shoulders as he shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Lance’s cries echoed through the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>